


Captured

by Kaiproductions



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Forest Sex, Gore, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiproductions/pseuds/Kaiproductions
Summary: You Never been in the forest alone. Well never alone this deep in the forest, how did you even end up here? Got drunk, Hoped into your car and Drove down here?You didn't know it yet but A Pair of hungry eyes were watching you.





	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Run Human Run Run!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116717) by [PetiteLepus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear Rang through my body as I Ran down the Forest. But i Knew I couldn't Escape. I was lost in the Woods ans about to be Fucked by Alien Robots.

The sound of Birds Woke me. Small Sweet Birds chirped just to makebe snatched out of my Dreams.  
I sat up holding my head. It felt like someone just kicked in my skull, rubbing my temples with both of my Fingers I Realised I was in the back of some car. Wait it was my car?!   
Jumling into the front seat I looked Around and found out i was in some forest of some sort. Which eas odd because I lived nowhere near a Forest,Did I get drunk last night and drove The two hours to the forest? Why?

I slammed my forehead on my steering wheel groaning. "I knew I was a Crazy Drunk but I didn't Think I would ever do this!" I Sighed Looking around for my Keys, and they were nowhere to be seen. Maybe I threw them outside or something? I swung the Door open to Check out my surroundings, The Tall threes were Pine with a mix of Oak, Golden Brown pine Needles covered the Forest Floor, I was Somehow was on Top of a Hill of some Sort, not far from me appeared to be an Building of some sort, One of its Walls was missing so was the Roof. As far as I could see There was just forest and this broken Building, I was alone here.

I was never alone in the forest well not this deep in the forest anyhows. The memory of my Mother Going on a Hike with me On my 7th Birthday filled my head. We went deep and nearly Died when My mother Slipped on a cliff and almost fell off.


	2. Chapter 2

This work as it said was inspired By another Writer on this site. I hope you guys enjoyed


End file.
